In Utero
In Utero is the third and final studio album by the American grunge band Nirvana . The album was released in September 1993 . As successor to the huge commercial success that Nevermind was, In Utero could count on a lot of media attention. The album Nirvana meant a return to the original sound less expurgated. Kurt Cobain , lead singer of Nirvana, feared that after the great success of Nevermind many fans would deny the group. The producer Steve Albini was hired to provide the band of the desired grungy sound. In Utero debuted at # 1 in both the United States and Australia . The songs "Heart-Shaped Box," "Rape Me" and "All Apologies" were hits. Although it was commercially less successful than Nevermind, were the album still sold more than six million times copies. When the album came out it was "the best-selling album in one week," although " Vs. "by Pearl Jam few weeks later, this record in turn would pulverize. The recordings for In Utero began in early 1993 Pachyderm Studios, which by Nirvana were hired under the name 'The Simon Ritchie Bluegrass Ensemble. Steve Albiniwas only recruited at the last minute as a producer, because Kurt Cobain his work with the Pixies as was successful. The real record began on February 12 and lasted exactly two weeks. Most of the songs were recorded in one take, but much time was lost when certain instruments and amplifiers were not delivered on time. Meanwhile amused Kurt Cobain himself reportedly called prank calls to include Gene Simmons and Eddie Vedder . The total cost of the recording process were $ 124,000, of which $ 100,000 went to the wages of Albini. When the first LPs were pressed trial, came at first mainly responses. Geffen wanted the album at first did not even spend. Under the pressure of so many negative reviews, corrugated Cobain and asked Albini to some remixes songs. These numbers were "Heart-Shaped Box," " Pennyroyal Tea "and" All Apologies ". Then came In Utero, there was criticism of the song "Rape Me" ("Raped Me") although Cobain himself would remain at high and low claim that the song was just an anti-rape song. Large supermarkets such as Wal-Mart and K-Mart refused to sell the album, which meant that a "sanitized" version saw the light, that "Rape Me" was replaced by "Waif Me". Content verbergen * 1 Trivia * 2 Songs * 3 Credits * 4 External links Edit * Original titles of the album were "Verse Chorus Verse" and "I Hate Myself And I Want to Die." "In Utero" was eventually chosen, and comes from a poem by Courtney Love . * According to Kurt Cobain the sound of In Utero was based on " Red "by King Crimson . * The song "Sappy" was originally intended for this album, but was picked up at the last moment. Numbers [ edit ] All songs written by Kurt Cobain # "Serve the Servants" - 3:34 # "Scentless Apprentice" (Cobain / Grohl / Novoselic) - 3:47 # "Heart-Shaped Box" - 4:39 # "Rape Me" - 2:49 # "Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge on Seattle" - 4:07 # "Dumb" - 2:29 # "Very Ape" - 1:55 # "Milk It" - 3:52 # " Pennyroyal Tea "- 3:36 # "Radio Friendly Unit Shifter" - 4:49 # "Tourette's" - 1:33 # "All Apologies" - 3:50 * "Gallons of Rubbing Alcohol Flow Through the Strip" (Cobain / Grohl / Novoselic) - 7:33 (This number, which is indicated as "devalued American dollar purchase incentive Track" is only available on European and Australian versions of the album it. A jam session recorded in January 1993, and begins 20 minutes after the end of "All Apologies".) edit * Kurt Cobain - guitar , vocals * Krist Novoselic - bass guitar , vocals * Dave Grohl - drums , vocals Category:1993 albums